Centrifugal casting devices of the general type wherein the rotation of a table causes flow of casting material into molds is known. In some prior art devices of this general type, the mass of casting resins which is to be conducted into the casting mold is controlled by means of a pneumatic pressure sensor responding to the state of filling of the casting mold. A closing valve which controls the casting mold nozzle responds to a control signal from the pressure sensor. The control of the valve with the help of the sensor is a very expensive apparatus because one pressure sensor must be provided for each casting mold and because, in most instances, a number of casting molds are present on each centrifugal casting apparatus. A device of this type is shown in German Offenlegungsschriften 2,508,486.